One Chance in a Lifetime
by TsunamiDragon
Summary: Trunks has been having strange, bizarre dreams, they all seem soo real, but who is this girl who keeps showing up? She seems familar, but he just can't tell who she is, and when he wakes up, he forgets how the girl looks like. But who is she and why does
1. Kisses Under Dreams

**Sup, prepare to be amazed by this fic! i HOPE ITS GOOD ENOUGH...**

**Prolouge**

Sunsets are beautiful when you have someone to share them with, but when your alone, its not the same. You need someone to be with you once in a while. Yet most people are alone forever, never laying eyes on a sunset with someone.

Then there are meadows with an ocean of flowers and seas of orchilds and buttercups, blooming here and there, showering the meadow with a aroma of purfume. Sunsets are wonderful when viewed from meadows, you have a wonderful view and a lovely scent, and a beautiful place to be at.

Yet, all of these precious things will soon go away, leaving room for darkness and shadows to over throne the light. So I suggest you go enjoy these precious moments with someone soon, before its all gone...

It's too late for me... I'm in love with the Goddess of Darkness...

**lllllll**

"Trunks! Get up, you are going to be late for your training!" yelled a grouchy voice, which belonged to the Prince of all Saiyans; Vegeta. Yet, he recieved no response. '_I guess I'm gunna have to drag him out of bed..._' He entered Trunks room as glanced at the sleeping bundle of blankets. A smirk appeared on his face. He held his right hand out, his palm facing Trunks and blasted Trunks out of bed.

"Ahhhh! I'm up, I'm up!" Trunks screamed as he rolled onto the floor, dodging the attack before it hit him. "What is your problem!" Trunks yelled, glaring at his father, who was walking out the door.

"You wouldn't get up," he merely said, as Trunks slammed his door shut and went to get ready for training.

'_Should I shower now? Nah, I'll be training afterwartds and I'll get dirty again, so its best if I don't shower and train, then after that I'll shower_,' Trunks thought as he chose out his training outfit, which was a dark green shirt with a Japanese symbol meaning _strength_, he pulled out a black baggy pants with green lining and quickly put them on. He got on a pair of white socks and white and green gym shoes and ran out of his room towards the GR.

"Your late," answered a grouchy Vegeta.

"Sorry," Trunks replied bitterly as he looked at his father, and notice that Vegeta was staring at his shoes.

Then he realized something... He was wearing his shoes backwards! Trunks smacked his head in stupidity and ploped his fourteen year old body on the floor and corrected his shoes.

Vegeta just shook his head, and powered up, making Trunks do the same, an their training began for the day.

**llllll**

It was five in the afternoon and Trunks staggered into his room all beated up and sweaty, his nice clothing were torn up. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He was too tired to even open his eyes, so he drifted to sleep.

_**llll**_

"Trunks..." said a soft voice very slowly; it came from nowhere

"Who said that?"

"Oh Trunks..." it said again, yet slowly.

"Show yourself!"

"Silly Trunks..." It hummed.

"Who are you? And what do you want with h-"

"Silly Trunks..." It hummed again.

"I'm not-"

"Trunks, don't you know me? Don't you know my voice?" the voice giggled as it hummed around.

"I'm not-"

"SILENCE!" the soft voice, which was now booming extremely loud; bellowed. "I know you aren't Trunks, Vegeta!"

"Vegeta... I'm not Vegeta?"

"Fool! You sound like Vegeta and look like Vegeta, therefor you are Vegeta!" the voice snapped.

"Lies, I'm Trunks!"

"See for yourself..." it said sofly once more, then a mirror appeared in front of him and he saw jet black spikey hair, glaring eyes, and a smirk across his face.

"This can't be..." but as he said that he was staring into the mirror, and... his lips didn't move, he looked away and looked around. "This isn't real... My mouth didn't move!"

"Oh really?" the voice boomed. "Or is it that you didn't say anything?"

"I did say something!"

"I didn't hear anything..." the voice said sofly... behind him. It giggled. "I think your blind!" Trunks turned around and saw a girl with straight black hair that reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes staring at him. She giggled. "Hi!"

"Er... Hi-" but before he could say anything else, his lips were silence by a kiss. The girl just lanched her lips at his and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Trunks wanted to shove her off, but something inside him held him back, and without him wanting to, his arms wrapped the girl. The girl played with his hair, as so Trunks.

Then, after a good two minutes, she pulled away, blinking, then she looked up and stared dreamily into his crystal blue eyes, and giggled. "Hi, I'm-"

_**llll**_

"Trunks, get up!" yelled a familar voice as it shook him. "Get up, stinky! You need to shower!"

"Go away Bulla..." Trunks muttered at his younger sister.

"Just because I'm two years younger doesn't mean I can't tell you to wake up and shower!" Bulla prosisted as she shook her brother. "Fine!"

Trunks was just snickering to himself as Bulla tried to shove him off the bed.

"Man, you've gotten fat!" Bulla muttered as she tried again.

"Hey!" Trunks shouted as he got up, dropping Bulla to the floor. "What's that suppose to mean!"

"Oh, nothing..." Bulla snickered. "Anyways, now that your up, go take a bath!" This statement ending up being finished by Trunks throing a pillow at Bulla's face.

"Take that!" Trunks laughed.

"Jerk..."

**I hope you like it, this is only chapter one, remember...**


	2. Girl's Identity

**Here is chapter two**

After Trunks took a bath, he got dressed in a dark blue shirt with a Japanese symbol meaning _peace_ with baggy orange pants, and same shoes he wore before. He quickly got out of his room and ran downstairs towards the food sorce, also known as the kitchen.

Once he got to the kitchen, he saw Bulla eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup, with chopped vegetables.

"Any food in the fridge?" Trunks asked as he opened the fridge.

"Nope, there was only one can of soup and I took it," Bulla sneered as she slurped up some more soup. "And it's delicious!"

"Screw you," Trunks muttered as he took out ham, cheese, and mayonase from the fridge. "Where's the bread?"

"Are you blind?" Bulla asked as she got up and grabbed the loaf of bread that was on top of the fridge.

"Thanks, and for your question, maybe..." Trunks replied as he made himself a sandwhich. Bulla finished eating as soon as Trunks got to the table.

Then, the phone rang. Bulla and Trunks just stared at each other, wondering who'll anwser the phone, but Trunks didn't get up. Making Bulla pout and run towards the phone in the hallway.

"Hello?" Bulla said into the reciever. "Hi, Gohan! No, my parents aren't home... Really? You've moved back here? Cool! Yes... I'll be sure to tell them, bye!" She hung back the phone and looked at Trunks. "Gohan moved back here from America!"

"Cool," Trunks mumbled as he chewed his food.

"Ew, don't talk with your mouth full," Bulla gagged as she left the room. "Oh yeah, Dad wants you at the GR at seven! And right now it is six forty-five!"

Trunks groaned as he knew that he was gunna train again that day. He quickly went back to his room to change his clothes into something less expensive and old.

Once he got to his room, he pulled out a plain yellow shirt with green baggy pants and the same shoes he had on and hurried to the GR. When he got there it was 7:05. Silently, he opened the door, and crept inside, hoping his father wouldn't notice his tardiness.

"Your late, again..." Vegeta scolded as he stepped from behind him. "Haven't I told you this morning that I don't want you to be late?"

"Sorry, father..." Trunks muttered under his breath as he clenched his fists.

"I can tell your angry, Trunks..." the voice from Trunks's dream giggled.

"What? Father, did you hear that?" Trunks asked as he turned around to find his dad staring confusingly at him. "Father? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Silly Trunks..." the voice hummed over Trunks.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Trunks questioned as he walked towards hiw father. "Father?"

"I told you already, silly, you aren't Trunks!" the voice giggled as the girl from the dream appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked as he backed away before the girl gets an idea.

"I'm Pan!" The girl giggled as she walked a little forward, making Trunks back away farther. "Why don't you want to be near me, Vegeta?"

"I'm not Vegeta! Vegeta is my father!" Trunks snapped.

"Oh, so that is why some grumpy old man answers my questions... Sorry, Trunks... I thought your father named Trunks..." Pan said as Trunks stared at the floor. '_This is my chance..._'

"Hey, listen Pan, I know you're a-" but he was shut up by a her lips once again, but this time, Trunks was in control. He shoved her off. "Hey, back off!" he shoved Pan to the floor.

"How dare you!" Pan screamed as her eyes turned blood red and her fists were clenched and glowing bright yellow. "No one dares push me! Everyone loves me!"

Then pair of roots shot from the GR wall and wrapped itself around Trunks, dragging Trunks towards the wall and held Trunks trapped on the wall, unable to move. Then, Pan came walking very slowly, a smirk was smeared on her face, her eyes were still blood red. She reached Trunks and placed a hand on his chin, holding his head up, facing her.

"Now, what were you saying?" Pan asked as Trunks tried to reply but was cut off by a kiss again, but this time, his mouth was open and her tongue slipped in and-

"Trunks! Get up, boy!" Vegeta's worried voice yelled. "Trunks, wake up!"

"Uh... Father?" Trunks muttered as he slowly got up. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Vegeta muttered as he helped his son , since he fell. "Are you sick? Because people just don't faint all of a sudden without warning..."

"I'm fine... Really," Trunks said, trying to convince his father. "I just need some rest..."

"Fine..." Vegeta agreed as he let Trunks leave the GR to his room. Once Trunks was gone, he muttered to himself, "Trunks... You freakin' scared me..." and trained by himself.

**End of Chapter two**


End file.
